is a friend indeed
by bookworm1478
Summary: It's been over three months since Vin has seen Ariel and now he needs her help if he wants to survive. Sequel to"Hallie Grace" and  "A Friend in Need"
1. Chapter 1

Blood poured out of him like water from a spigot. He was losing too much blood too quickly and he didn't have anywhere to go for help. Like a lightning bolt hit him from the sky, he thought of her. Her last letter gave an address where she lived in Texas. She was in the area. He didn't want to get her into trouble, but he needed help and fast or he was going to die before he could do anything to help himself or the others.

He needed her and luckily he still carried her last letter with him. She had written him each month for the past three months she had been gone. Each letter told about that month's happenings and how she was coping. To him each letter made her sound stronger. He carried each letter with him until the newest letter came and replaced the last one. The last letter had her address in it. He took it out of his bloodstained coat pocket and scanned the words that weren't smeared with his blood. Her address was at the bottom of the letter for when he was ready to write to her. He memorized the address and hailed a cab.

The cab driver eyed him with curiosity as he was driven to the address. He couldn't see all of himself in the cab's rear view mirror, but he knew from the little he saw that he looked bad. Thankfully he had tied his hair back earlier and it was still tied. With long stringy hair he probably would have looked like a vagrant instead of a solid citizen

His wound burned like an out of control wildfire as he held the cloth to it. The bleeding seemed to be slowing down, even though the pain and the burning was intense. He kept his eyes on the road ahead as they turned off onto a residential area and slowed as the cab driver read house numbers.

He let out a breath of relief as the cab driver stopped in front of a one story blue trimmed house with white shutters. He threw a handful of wadded, uncounted cash at the cab driver and got out.

The stone sidewalk seemed to last for miles as he limped it. The door was painted a darker blue than the walls on the house. He rang the doorbell once and knocked twice.

There was a light shuffling on the other side of the door and then the door opened.

He was already seeing dark spots in his vision before the door opened, but when the door opened the dark spots joined together.

"Vin!" Ariel gasped, as she looked him over. Her face showed shock and confusion.

"Hi!" Vin said, before passing out in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

His vision was blurry, but he thought he made out Ariel's silhouette sitting next to him. Of course, he could have been dreaming. He dreamed a lot about Ariel in the three months she had left. In fact, that was all he dreamed about. He wasn't sure where he was or what had happened, but the pain in his side reminded him of everything. It brought him out of the fugue state and into reality. He had been shot. He had gone to Ariel for help because she was the only person he knew and, with that thinking, had also put her into danger.

"Vin, it's me," Ariel spoke. She must have realized he was awake. "They have you on pain meds. I brought you here after you passed out on my doorstep."

Vin opened his eyes the entire way and saw Ariel smiling down at him. "Hi," She said.

"Where's here?" Vin asked, although he didn't need to. He already guessed where they were.

"The hospital. You've been shot. The bullet was still in you. Doctors were able to get it out. You've been asleep for three hours."

Vin raised his head and tried to sit up, but the dull throbbing pain became an instant stabbing that went straight down his legs and back up to his chest. His head fell back onto the crisp white pillowcase. He took a few deep breaths and then tried again. This time with Ariel's help, he was able to sit up slightly.

"I couldn't remember the number for Chris and the others to call them. I told them you were my boyfriend and you had no family around. The police are around here. They want to speak to you as soon as you're awake."

Vin smiled at her. It had been so long since he had seen her. Letters did nothing for the imagination. When he last saw Ariel three months ago, she looked tired, pale, and unhealthy. Her husband had did that to her. Today, she looked healthy, but the tired and pale were still in her face. For that, he had only himself to blame.

"We can't stay here," Vin said. "I can't talk to the police until I find out what's going on."

Ariel scrunched her forehead. "What is going on, Vin? I didn't tell the police much because I didn't know much. How much trouble are we in, Vin?"

Vin heard the 'we' and smiled. He cupped Ariel's cheek and sent her the reassuring smile. "I'll tell you everything I can when we get out of here. Where are my clothes?"

Ariel hurried to the small closet that held patient's clothes. She handed him the white plastic bag and lingered only a moment as he started to take off his gown. "I'll find a wheelchair," She said, and disappeared. Vin changed; noting the horrible smell his clothing gave off. He never smelled it before, but then again he was bleeding from a gunshot wound and that took precedence over finding a Laundromat. He changed quickly, leaving only his shoes and socks off. Ariel came back twenty-five minutes later with a wheelchair and a new change of clothes. She was wearing light blue scrubs and had her red hair tied back.

"Wow, you became a doctor pretty quickly." Vin said as he slid into the wheelchair. Ariel slipped his shoes and socks on him and wheeled him out. She knew the police were around there because they told her they weren't going to leave until they had a chance to see Vin. She maneuvered the chair into the elevator and took them to the main floor. Her car was parked in the main parking lot with a lot of other cars and it wasn't flashy. Vin slipped out of the wheelchair and into the passenger seat. Ariel ditched the wheelchair in an empty parking space and got into the driver's seat.

"Where too?" Ariel asked, as she pulled into the steady stream of evening traffic. When she got no answer, Ariel looked over to find Vin asleep. "I guess it's my choice then," Ariel told herself as she made a left turn and headed toward a safe place.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of food brought Vin into an awakened state. His eyes opened to reveal sunlight streaming through gossamer blue curtains in a room he wasn't familiar with. For a moment, his mind froze in concentration. He couldn't remember where he was, how he got here, or who was making the delicious smells come into the room. He wasn't in his apartment, he knew that because the bedroom wasn't his and it was clean. Vin roused enough to sit up on the bed. He moved the covers to discover he had been stripped of everything but his underwear. A white gauze bandage brightened his tan skin. Vin put his hand to it and felt the warmth radiate from the healing skin underneath it. He closed his eyes and remembered.

"Don't go back to sleep." A voice said. Vin knew that voice; he looked up to see Ariel standing in the doorway holding a tray with a plate of food on it. Good, smelling food. Seeing her brought it all back to him. He had been shot, ran to her for help, ditched the hospital, and ended up here. Slowly, he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Where are we?" Vin asked.

"We're at my sister's house." Ariel must have seen his shocked expression because she quickly spoke up. "She and her husband are on assignment for the magazine they work for. Don't worry, you're safe." Ariel set the tray down and helped Vin back into bed. When he was secure, she set the tray down in front of him. "You helped me get you inside last night, but passed out again when you hit the bed. I disposed of your clothes, because, frankly," Ariel snarled up her nose causing Vin to laugh. "They were a health hazard. You can use some of Doug's clothes when you're ready to get dressed."

Vin took a bite of egg and let it soak into his tongue. He smiled. "This is delicious. Thank you."

"I'll ply you with enough energy food today to strengthen your body." Ariel took a mini-muffin off his plate and bit into it. "You're safe here, Vin. Doug and Sela don't invite people over to their house so no one will be dropping by and their phone number is unlisted because of the magazine. The neighbors are all nine to five people. Rest today and then you can figure out what's next later."

Vin finished his egg and orange juice and then smiled at Ariel as she took the tray away. "Have I told you how good it is to see you?" Vin asked.

Ariel turned with the tray in hand and gave him a perfect smile. "Have I told you how much I've missed you?" And with that she was gone.

Vin settled down into the bed and then picked up the portable phone on the nightstand. He dialed Chris' cell phone. His voice mail message came on immediately signaling that his phone was turned off. When the message ended with a beep, Vin left a brief message for him only stating that Brock Adams was dead and he was unreachable for the time being. After he hung up, an unusual wave of tiredness washed over him and he closed his eyes to sleep.

Ariel was humming and the sweet tune lulled him into a sense of safety and also brought him awake. His body ached, but not as bad as it did yesterday. He opened his eyes and watched Ariel walk around the room straightening things. He smiled at her even though she couldn't see him at the moment. "You're the prettiest thing I have ever seen, Ariel." He spoke from his sick bed.

"Aye, Mr. Tanner," Ariel turned around and smiled at him. The action lit up her whole face. "You do have a way with words. How are you feeling?"

Vin sat up and started to wipe his hair from his face when he realized it was already tied back. "I feel better. How are you?"

Ariel came to sit beside him on the bed. She smelled like lilacs and Vin noticed she had changed her clothes since he had seen her last. He, on the other hand, smelled like he had rolled around in a trash dump for a couple hours.

"I'll help you clean up when you're ready," Ariel said, sensing what he was thinking. "You've slept most of the day and since you're awake and alert maybe you could tell me how you ended up like this."

Vin wormed his way up to a taller sitting position. The stitches in his side pulled, but didn't break. "Brock Adams was our client. His ex-wife worked in a law firm based here in Texas and in Washington D.C. She was killed last month in Washington. Brock thought it was an intentional death and asked us to investigate. I came down here to fill him in on our investigation and I walked in on him being killed. I reacted a second to slowly and the shooter got me."

"He could have killed you, Vin." Ariel rested her hand on his chest and spoke somberly. Vin took her hand from his chest and kissed her palm. Vin saw the expression on Ariel's face change instantly from concern to love. She leaned in and kissed his lips. Vin slid his hands through her hair to get to her neck. He held her there while their lips danced with each other. When Ariel felt Vin's body harden, she backed away. "You're in pain," She said. Ariel kissed his lips once more and stood up. "Get some sleep."

Vin took the pad and paper from the nightstand and jotted down Chris' cell number. "Just in case," He said, handing her the sheet. Ariel slipped it into her pocket.

"Sleep," She ordered him and left the room.

When Ariel was positive that Vin was sleeping, she slipped out of the spare bedroom and into the living room where the main phone set on an end table next to the couch. The day's sunshine still brightened the living room enough for her to dial the phone. She took the slip of paper Vin had given her from her pocket and typed in Chris' cell phone number. It went straight to voice mail so Ariel left a message, unaware that Vin had left one earlier.

Her message was simple, "This is Ariel. Brock Adams is dead and Vin's hurt. He needs your help".

Ariel hung up and went back to the bedroom where Vin lay. She watched him sleep peacefully, his face unmarred by tension or pain. Even married, she had never felt this overwhelming sense of love for her husband as she did for Vin. They had spent less than a week together three months ago and had shared numerous letters and e-mails since her return to Texas. Seeing him again on her doorstep had swept all those emotions to the surface. Seeing him in pain had nearly destroyed her. Vin stirred and Ariel silently chastised herself for causing him to wake up even though she hadn't said a word.

Leaving her sister's slippers at the foot of the bed, Ariel slipped in beside Vin and rested her head against his shoulder. She didn't say a word, but stared at his face until she, too, succumbed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ariel was dreaming.

It had to be a dream because she felt as light as a feather and everything around her was as beautiful as if God had created it only second before. Flowers in shades of purple, red, orange, and yellow danced with the wind.

She was standing in a field where the grass and flowers came up to her knees. Her gauzy green dress blew around her knees. He stood at the tree on top of the hill. She could see his silhouette. He was waiting for her patiently. She smiled at him, unaware if he could see her smile or not.

He waved at her and called her name. The wind carried his voice to her and she ran for him. She topped the hill expecting to see him there, but he was gone. She turned in a circle looking for him, but couldn't find him.

A gunshot sounded in the distance and Ariel felt the wound as if it had struck her.

"Vin!" She screamed.

"Vin!"

Vin heard her scream and did his best to get to her from the bathroom. His wound kept him from running to her aid so he could only walk and slowly at that. He found her sitting up in bed; sweat beading her forehead. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms. Her heart was racing as he smoothed her hair down with his hand. "It was just a dream," He said, hoping that was what made her call his name. "I'm right here." He pushed her back from him enough to wipe the sweat off her face. "We're both okay," He told her.

Ariel took a deep breath and smiled at him. "You smell good," She commented.

"I cleaned up in the bathroom. A sponge bath will have to do for a while." He tugged on the black chambray shirt. "Thanks for the clean clothes."

Ariel hugged him and Vin reveled in the warmth of her body, breathing in the lilac scent of her hair and rubbing her back.

"Ariel," Vin finally spoke, breaking the silence. "I hate to break up this beautiful moment but we have to get out of here."

Ariel pulled back to look at him. "Where do we go?" She asked.

Vin stood up and helped her to her feet. "I need to see Brock Adams place again. I don't want to put you in danger, but I need your help. Will you go with me?"

Ariel nodded. "You're not putting me in danger, Vin. I'd follow you to hell if you asked me."

Vin leaned down to give her a peck on the lips. "Hopefully, it won't come to that," He said and took her hand to lead her out of the bedroom. 

Ariel used her car and the directions given by Vin to find the apartment building of Brock Adams. Two days had passed since Vin was shot. The news listed nothing of Brock's death so two things had occurred: either Vin was going to take Ariel into an apartment where the body of a dead man still laid or whoever killed Brock and his wife had taken Brock's dead body with them. For Ariel's sake, Vin was hoping for the latter.

The sidewalk was pretty empty as they walked hand in hand to the front door of the building. There was no doorman, which was one of the reasons Vin, and the killers were able to get into the building in the first place. Vin took them up the elevator three floors to Brock's floor. He led the exit into the hallway and down the hall to Brock's door. There was a layer of yellow police tape sealing the door. At least, Vin knew he wouldn't be seeing Brock's dead body.

"How do we get in?" Ariel asked as they stood in front of the white door with the gold trimmed numbers reading '3B'.

Vin pulled a kit out of his borrowed pants and slid two thin metal instruments out of the kit. One of them had a hook on the end of it. Vin positioned Ariel in front of him and the doorknob while he worked the lock pick in the door. There was a small click and Vin used the pick to slice the police tape. The door opened easily after the obstructions were out of the way.

Vin grabbed Ariel's hand and pulled her into the room with him. He closed the door quickly behind them.

Ariel let out a low whistle. "It smells horrible in here," She said. "Doesn't look nice either."

"It's blood mixed with fingerprint dust," Vin explained. "The apartment was like this when I walked in on Brock and his killers so they must have tossed the place beforehand."

Vin began perusing the living room. "Okay, Brock's wife Melissa worked for Hannigan and Associates law firm based here and in Washington. She was a paralegal working her way up to being a lawyer. She was on her way back to the hotel room she was staying at when she was killed in a car accident. The police report was cut and dry hit and run with no witnesses that could give them anything concrete."

"Her husband thought she was murdered," Ariel added.

Vin nodded. "It wasn't much to go on. He thought Melissa had been killed by someone at Hannigan and Associates or because of them. He was never sure because she never talked about her work."

"Why does he think it was them then?" Ariel asked as she picked up mail and dropped it back onto the desk.

Vin stopped at the couch and looked over at her. Suddenly, he said, "If you were killed, I would never stop searching for the person that took you from me."

Both of them stared at each other in silence and then Ariel crossed the divide between them, pulled Vin down by his borrowed shirt and kissed him. "What was that for?" Vin said, holding her face in his hand.

Ariel smiled at him. "Just my way of saying, ditto."

They went through the rest of the house in silence as they looked for clues, but nothing popped out at them. Finally, Vin called it a lost cause and they left. As they headed out into the brisk weather and sunshine, Vin spotted the guys getting out of the car. They were dressed in three-piece suits and aimed in their direction. A bit too classy for the type of neighborhood they were in. Vin grabbed Ariel's elbow. "Get to the car and into the passenger side. We've got company," He whispered.

Ariel didn't even look back, but hastened her pace. As they got closer to Ariel's compact car, Vin heard the first ping of a gunshot. He shoved Ariel into his side of the car and pushed her through so he could get into the driver's side. The pings were still coming, but missing both of them by a wide margin, which Vin thought was unusual. He started the car, made a U-turn and drove through the window of space the two men had left between them. Vin felt the jolt of the compact car as the gunshots hit it.


	5. Chapter 5

Vin knew how to evade people. He'd done it many times in his career as a private investigator. He also knew that if one knew how to evade; one also knew how to find. Vin took extra precautions as he made his way toward safety. Neither he nor Ariel spoke as Vin careened his way through traffic and drove in directions neither one of them knew where it would wind up. When Vin was sure he lost the guys that had been shooting at them, he turned back in the direction of Sela and Doug's house. While Ariel held the garage door open for him, Vin squeezed the car in and then she closed the door behind them. Vin could tell from the look of the garage that it wasn't used to housing the car, but hiding the car could save their lives until he could figure out something.

As soon as they got inside the house, Ariel went off to the kitchen to get them something to eat while Vin used the phone to try Chris again. This time the phone rang and after the third ring, Chris actually answered.

"Hello," Chris' voice came over the line.

"Finally," Vin said and glanced at his watch. "I've been trying to reach you. Why haven't you picked up?"

"The number wasn't listed. I've gotten your messages, though. When this call came in, I knew it had to be you. How bad are you hurt?"

Vin ran his hand over his side that only throbbed with pain now. "The bullet's out and I'm stitched up. Listen, Chris, I've gotten Ariel mixed up in this and Brock Adams is dead. I also think I woke up the beast earlier when two guys in three piece suits shot at us as we were coming out of Brock's apartment." Vin stopped when Ariel came in with a sandwich on a plate. She set it in front of Vin and took hers to the recliner. "We need a place to lay low for a while. Is Ezra around?"

Vin heard the switch of hands as the phone was handed off and a moment later Ezra came on the line. "Well, Mr. Tanner, what have you done now?"

"Shut up, Ezra, this is your hometown. Tell me a place to get Ariel where it's safe. I don't think the place we're at is going to do anymore."

"Okay," Ezra said. He was silent for a moment. "There's a club called Scotty's. It's a hot club downtown. Ariel may know where it is. Scotty and I are good friends. I'll call him and let him know you're coming. Scotty has good security. Ariel will be safe. Buck and Chris are on their way to Dallas now. I'll let Scotty know they're coming too. She'll be safe, Vin."

Vin glanced over at Ariel eating her sandwich. She stopped eating and looked up from her sandwich. Their eyes met and she smiled at him. "Give me the address," Vin told Ezra. He scribbled down the address and directions, said a quick goodbye and hung up.

Ariel came to sit beside him with a new bandage. She opened his shirt and spread it out so she could see the old bandage. There was some drainage on it, but not a lot. Biting her lower lip between her teeth, Ariel pulled the tape off the tanned skin. Vin never winced even though Ariel winced inside with every inch the tape pulled from the skin. When she glanced up at Vin, he was smiling at her.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked as she replaced the old bandage with the new.

"You're so afraid of hurting me." Vin said. When she finished buttoning his shirt, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down beside him. If she was beautiful in lamplight, he wondered just how beautiful she would be in candlelight and promised himself when this was all over, he would take her out. Ariel moved toward him angling her face up at his. Vin smoothed his fingers over her face and lips and leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss was as gentle as the one they had shared the day before. Vin broke the kiss when he leaned back. "We can't go back to your house right now so pack a bag with some of your sister's stuff in it. We'll leave as soon as it gets dark outside. The club will just be opening up and it will be easy for us to get lost in the group of people." He raised her chin and her eyes sparkled in the light. "I won't let anything happen to you, Ariel."

Ariel took his hand and kissed the palm. "I trust you, Vin Tanner." She kissed his palm again and left to pack a bag.

They wasted the hours until evening straightening up the mess they made of the house. Doug and Sela wouldn't be home for at least another week, but Ariel didn't want to take the chance they would come home early and find the bloody clothing and sheets. After talking Vin into taking a nap, Ariel remade the bed; trashed Vin's bloody clothing, and did a quick sweep of the house. She made them two more sandwiches for dinner. They ate in silence and then left for Scotty's club.


	6. Chapter 6

From the outside, no one would have ever guessed the building was a club. The brick exterior with the dark wood window sidings gave the building a business like quality. It was growing dark outside and already a few people lined up at the door. Vin found a space less than a block from the club and parked Ariel's compact car. He and Ariel walked the distance and stood in the small line made up of girls in short skirts, thin blouses, and coats. One of the two girls in front of them glanced back at Vin and then did a double take. He saw Ariel smile and pasted on a smile himself as he wrapped his arm around Ariel's shoulders and pulled her close to him. Yes, the girls were pretty, but Ariel was a sight to behold compared to them.

The people in front of them, including the girls, were given passage inside. When it came to Vin and Ariel's turn, the bouncer looked them up and down.

"Scotty knows we're coming," Vin said, hoping Ezra was telling the truth.

The bouncer smiled and showed off the gap in the middle of his front teeth. He looked them over again and was beginning to get on Vin's nerves. Vin increased the pressure of his hold on Ariel. The bouncer nodded and laughed. "Vin and the Little Mermaid. Go on in and up the stairs. Scotty's waitin'."

Vin took Ariel's hand and led her through the door into another world. The music was turned up at the highest volume. Already, there were people dancing. Two bartenders on the west side of the room were pouring fast flowing alcohol into shot glasses. Vin maneuvered them through the gyrating men and women and up the red-carpeted steps to the second floor.

As they reached the last step, the door opened in front of them and a younger man waved them in. Still holding onto Ariel's hand, Vin pulled her through the door with them. Once the door closed, nothing could be heard from downstairs. The entire second floor had not only been converted into one room, but had also been soundproofed. Rich brown carpeting complemented the dark wood of the walls. The office overlooked the entire first floor of the club. Vin had noticed the windows when they first came in and now realized the darkness of the windows was to make it one-way glass.

A man in a black suit with blonde streaked hair was standing at the windows looking out. Vin dropped Ariel's hand and threw his arm around her shoulders again. She was trembling. "Ezra say's hello."

The man turned and smiled at them. His white teeth glowed under his bronzed skin. His tie was as black as the suit he wore. "I'm Scotty." He extended his hand to Vin and Ariel. "You're safe here," He said, speaking mainly to Ariel. "I opened the club a little early today to hide your coming in. The place will fill up fast in a few hours." He pointed to the windows. "As you probably noticed when you came in, no one can see you up here. Ezra said you needed someplace safe for tonight and possibly a few more nights to come." He extended his arms in both directions. "Consider yourself safe."

"You and Ezra are friends," Ariel said.

"We grew up together a couple blocks from here," Scotty told her as he poured them a drink. "We pulled a few cons before going legit. I dabble in real estate and then I have this club as my main source of revenue. Ezra's really a private investigator?" He directed the question toward Vin as he handed them their drinks.

"Pretty good at it too," Vin praised his friend as he took the drink and watched Ariel accept hers. "Thanks for the help."

Scotty finished his drink. "My pleasure." He turned toward the door. "Make yourself at home. There is a half-bath down the hall as well as a comfortable twin bed. The club closes at three, but there's security twenty-four seven. Ezra said the others would be here by late morning tomorrow. Help yourself to any food or drink." He winked at Ariel and Vin felt his defenses rise until Ariel took his hand and squeezed it. It was only then he knew Ariel wasn't interested in Scotty.

Scotty left them; along with the two security men he had with him. Ariel and Vin were finally alone.

Vin sat on the black sofa staring at Ariel for a few minutes. She stared right back at him and then Vin slid his fingers through her hair pushing a piece back behind her ear. "How are you doing, sweetheart?"

She smiled at him. "I'm not the one with stitches in his side. Shouldn't I be asking that question?"

Vin took her hand and placed it over the side with the gauze. "I'm healing. I want to know how you're doing?"

Ariel let out a breath that was strong enough to raise the hair around Vin's face. "As long as you're okay, I'm okay."

"Hey," Vin said, tweaking her nose. "That's supposed to be my line, isn't it?" He sat back on the couch and pulled Ariel into the confines of his shoulder. "What have you been doing with yourself since you left Virginia, Ariel?" He asked.

"I lived with Sela and Doug for a while until I could find a place to live and a job. I started going to a support group for abused women and met a woman there who knew of a house and a job. I'm renting the house and working at a medical office in the billing department."

"You're job!" Vin suddenly said.

Ariel patted his chest. "I took care of it yesterday morning. I'm on sick leave. I haven't taken a day off in the three months I've worked there so it was no problem at all for me to take the leave."

Vin touched her hair, wrapping her corkscrews around his finger. "Are you seeing anyone?" He asked, hoping the tone of his voice didn't give away his apprehension at her answer.

"Only in my dreams," She commented and moved her head so they could see each other's faces. "What about you?"

"Same here," He said, and pecked her nose with his lips. "I haven't felt like seeing anyone since you left Virginia. All I've thought about is you. When I got your letter, I was over the moon. I was upset that I couldn't write you back."

Ariel rested her head on the cushion of his chest. "I wasn't ready for you to know where I lived. It took me a month before I was able to stand up and talk at the support group. All I could handle at that time was my job and the house."

Vin closed his eyes as he remembered Ariel's bloody face and tears the day he brought her to his apartment. Now, she seemed healthy, both physically and mentally. "I knew you weren't ready, but I was glad when you were. I had planned on looking you up anyway before this whole Brock Adams thing blew up in my face." He threaded his fingers through her hair. "I really have missed you, Ariel. After this is over, I plan on making sure I see a lot more of you and when you're ready for a date, I'd like to take you out."

Ariel snored lightly and Vin had to stop himself from laughing. The most important things he has ever said to a woman and said woman fell asleep. Well, he thought, maybe there was a good reason why she fell asleep during his important speech. Perhaps, it wasn't the time for either of them to get personal. Vin cared about her a lot, but three months didn't seem like a long time to get over physical and psychological abuse. There was one thing he knew as a certainty. He would wait as long as she needed and then he would sweep her off her feet and show her what a real relationship was.

His mind drifted on these thoughts as his eyes closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ariel was the first to wake. Expecting a crick in her neck or a sore back, she was amused at how rested she felt from sleeping on a couch. Vin had been her pillow, cushioning her through the night so she wouldn't get a crick in her neck or a sore back. The night before when she had awoken from a doze, she suggested Vin take the twin bed because of his injured side. He turned it down and suggested she sleep there. He was, after all, a gentleman. When neither of them could decide on who would sleep in the comfortable bed, they both decided to sleep on the couch. Ariel was surprised at how rested she felt. It had been a long time since she had fallen asleep on a couch.

"Good morning," Scotty's sweet, slightly accented voice rang in her ears. Ariel yawned as she sat up, careful not to wake Vin. Scotty was sitting at a table overlooking the club floor. There was a steaming plate in front of him and two others setting on the table. "I had breakfast brought up to you."

Ariel was hungry, starving, in fact. She thought twice about waking Vin and left him sleeping. He was still hurting, she could tell from the look in his eyes. At least, asleep he would regain his strength and she wouldn't have to see how much pain he was really in and hiding from her.

Ariel crossed the room to the table and took a seat. Lifting the warming tray, she breathed in the scent of bacon, eggs, toast and blackberry jam. "I'm in Heaven," She remarked and sat down.

They had only been at the breakfast table for a few minutes when Vin woke up. His waking snort caused Ariel to snort in laughter. She covered her mouth and waited until Vin was at the breakfast table before she took her hand from her mouth. Scotty shared a smile with her.

"How did you both sleep?" Scotty asked.

"That couch could double as a bed," Vin said. Ariel agreed with a nod, since she had eggs in her mouth.

The three were finishing up breakfast when one of Scotty's men came into the room. Chris, Buck, and Ezra followed him inside.

Vin stood up. "Glad you could make it, guys." He shook their hands.

"Nice seeing you again, Ariel." Buck gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you, Scotty, " Ezra said as the two men shared a handshake and a slap on the back. "Thanks for your help. I appreciate it."

"It was a pleasure helping out an old friend." Scotty and Ezra exchanged pleasantries. He looked around the room at the group and nodded. "I'll leave the five of you alone," Scotty said. "Help yourself to anything in the mini-frig. If you need me, the intercom will buzz me downstairs."

Ezra thanked Scotty one last time before he left.

Chris took a piece of Ariel's bacon and sat down to eat it. "How badly were you hit?"

"Not bad" and "He lost a lot of blood," Erupted from Vin and Ariel as if they were one voice. Ariel continued. "They replaced the blood he lost and took the bullet out. He's healing."

"The police had already been at Brock's apartment." Vin filled them in." I haven't heard anything on the news or radio about the murder."

"The hospital knows your missing," Buck pointed out. "Ariel gave them your name when you were admitted. Either they or the police did the checking and found you worked in Virginia."

"I didn't know what to do so I gave them your name," Ariel explained when she looked over at Vin. "Right then the only thing I was worried about was you dying on me." Vin took her hand and squeezed it.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Buck asked. "We've got a dead woman, a murdered client, and an escaped hospital patient. Any ideas, Chris?"

Chris fidgeted in his seat and pulled out his wallet. "I reserved a room at a hotel Ezra found. I suggest the four of us head there so Vin can get cleaned up and we can figure out what steps to take next. The logical one may be to go to the police."

"What about me?" Ariel turned on Chris. "Where do I fit in to this?"

"You're staying here," Vin spoke up. "Right now, the guys that killed Brock only know you by sight. You're better off here where Scotty and his men will keep you safe."

"No!" Ariel stood and tossed her napkin in Vin's face. "You came to me half-dead, I got you to a hospital, got you out of the hospital, and found you somewhere safe to lay low. Now you're ditching me like last night's leftovers container. No way, Vin."

Vin glanced at Chris, then to Buck, and Ezra. When he went back to Chris, his friend shrugged his shoulders.

Vin threw the napkin back at her. "Fine, but don't blame me if something happens to you." He got up and walked out.

Ariel let out a huff that blew her hair back. Buck laughed and extended his arm for Ariel to take. "Well, Miss Ariel, shall we go?"

With a frown on her face, Ariel took Buck's arm and the four left behind Vin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris dropped Buck off at the car rental place so they could get another car. He picked a low rent vehicle that would fit into Ariel's housing block without any questions from suspicious parents. After he rented the car, Buck went to stake out Ariel's house just in case the guys that shot at them showed up there. While he was there, Chris and Ezra took Vin and Ariel to the hotel so they could clean up. While Ariel showered, Chris, Ezra and Vin stayed in the living room area to give her the privacy of the full bedroom.

Sitting on the couch, Chris laid the Adam's file on the table in front of them. "Let's go over this from the beginning. Victoria Adams flies from Texas to Washington to do some work at the law firm they have in Washington. Upon leaving the Washington office, Victoria was killed in a hit and run while heading back to her hotel room for the night. She wasn't with anyone and spoke to no one on her way home. Brock comes to us a week later saying Victoria was murdered. Washington police doesn't have any clues or witnesses. A few days later, Brock is shot in his apartment and killed. Vin is the only witness to this."

Vin rubbed his side as a reminder of that incident.

"So, do we take Ariel back to Texas with us, regroup, and come back with more help?" Ezra asked.

Chris shook his head. "We can't take the chance of missing anything if we do that. Our best shot would be to handle this now."

"I'm pretty sure they know where Ariel lives. I could go back there and set myself up to be caught and find out who the mastermind behind the Adams' shooting is. All I need is for you guys to keep Ariel here and not tell her what's going on."

"No!"

The word and the tone caught the three guys by surprise and they turned to see Ariel coming out of the bedroom. She was dressed in her own clothes, but her hair was damp and slightly curly. "It's my house, Vin. Don't you think it would be a little suspicious if you went back to my house without me?"

Vin glanced at Chris and Ezra. Neither man made a facial expression or said a word so Vin stood up. "Ariel, this is what we are trained to do. I'm not taking you into a situation that could ultimately get you killed."

"But you were willing to pass out on my doorstep and cart me along where bullets were flying faster than the birds," Ariel sniped at him. "Going back to my house without me would seem odd to just about anyone."

"She has a point," Chris said.

Vin looked back at Chris and then returned his gaze to Ariel. "I'm planning on getting caught," Vin was being honest with her. "I'm not sure what's going to happen after I get caught. Do you still want to go through with it?"

"Yes," Ariel said without hesitating.

Vin took her hand. "Okay, then, it's just you and me." He pulled her into the group. "Let's talk strategy."

The planning stage took them into the night, which was just as well because they would attract unwanted attention in the neighborhood during the daylight hours. Once Vin had Ariel quoting the plan from memory, he knew she was ready. They took Chris' rental car and drove to Ariel's house. Vin parked less than a block away. It was night, but the sky was still bright enough so they could see to get to the house without artificial light. Vin was positive the guys that tried to kill them yesterday were watching Ariel's house. With Ariel's hand tucked firmly into his, they made their way around to the front of the house. Vin used Ariel's key to get in. The house was as dark as they left it days ago. Not even a porch light illuminated them. Vin took his hand from Ariel long enough to open the door and then he pulled her inside with him.

His suspicions that someone was in the house were confirmed when he felt the cold barrel of a gun at his temple the moment he closed the door behind them. His hand was wrenched away from Ariel's hand and his back was forced against the wall. He heard Ariel's muffled cry.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled. The man holding the gun to his temple was now standing in front of him holding it to his forehead. Vin could see Ariel in the same position. "What do you want? We don't have any money?"

The man sneered. "We don't want any money, idiot, and you know that." He took the gun from Vin's forehead and pushed it into Vin's aching side. A hot bead of pain ran from the wounded area down his leg. He took a breath and realized now that this man standing in front of him was the man that shot him days earlier.

"Nothing some ointment couldn't fix," Vin said with a smile to mask the pain. "You killed Brock Adams."

The man returned the gun to Vin's forehead. "You've got a big mouth that I would like to shut right here, but the boss wants to see you." He turned Vin around and with one hand searched him. Vin couldn't see her, but could feel the same thing happening to Ariel. It made him sick to know another man was touching her. At least, he knew Ariel understood it was part of the plan.

After Vin was searched, he was pushed in front of the door along with Ariel. Vin turned to see her face, but the darkness of the house prevented her from seeing it. He could hear her breathing though and it was rapid. He grabbed her hand and felt the pulse in her wrist. It was racing. He rubbed his finger over it, hoping to soothe her.

"All right," Vin's shooter said. "We're going to walk out to the van in front of the house and get in." He tapped Vin's head with the barrel of the gun. "No funny business or we shoot the girl so full of holes you'll be able to see the neighbors house through her."

Vin swallowed and tried to wipe the image away of Ariel bleeding to death.

The door opened and Ariel's man led the way out followed by Ariel and then Vin and Vin's man. The sliding door of the van was opened and Ariel was ushered inside. She took a seat on the floor. Vin followed suit and took her hand to hold in between his. Her pulse was still rapid.

As they pulled out, Vin hoped and prayed that Buck had seen everything and was ready to follow them.

When Buck saw the van pull out, he set his steaming cup of coffee into the cup holder and started the car. He counted to five before pulling out of the parking space and turning on the locater. Thankfully, he had tagged the van earlier so he could follow it without having to be too close. He dialed his cell phone and turned on the loudspeaker as he followed the van out of the neighborhood.

"Yeah," Chris' monotone voice came through the cell phone.

"We've got movement. I'll call you when we stop." Buck hit the end button on his cell phone and moved his way through traffic.


	9. Chapter 9

For all intents and purposes the black van ride went smoothly. There were a few potholes that the driver didn't mind missing. It bounced Ariel into Vin a couple times. Vin righted her and gave her a smile.

"You're calm," She whispered. "We were thrown into a van at night and driven to a secret location where we could be killed on sight and you're grinning like the cat that ate the canary and the canary's cousin."

He smiled again, but showed no teeth. Ariel smiled back at him and squeezed his hand. She hoped the plan they had come up with earlier was working.

It felt like an hour to Ariel before they pulled off the main road and drove down a slope. The van shook as the tires went over grates or something similar and then the van stopped abruptly.

The black curtain that divided the driver's from the back of the van was pulled back and Vin's shooter grinned at him. "Time to get out." The van door opened and Vin exited the van behind Ariel.

From the looks of it they were in a parking garage. There was ceiling lights that weren't a high voltage and no cars parked anywhere, but then again it was late.

While Vin's shooter held a gun on them, the other man hit the elevator button. It opened in seconds and both were pushed inside. Vin stood in front of his shooter while Ariel was placed behind her shooter so they were captive and shooter in the first row and in the second row was shooter and captive. Vin also knew it was to keep him from running. There was no way he could safely go for Ariel behind a shooter without getting them both killed before they could exit the elevator. Smart move on the shooter's part.

He shot Ariel a smile as she pushed hair behind her ear. She smiled back at him. He turned to face the elevator doors and prayed Buck was following them.

The doors to the elevator opened on the thirtieth floor of whatever building they were in. It opened to a glass wall. Vin could see how dark it was outside and the lights of the buildings across the street.

He and his shooter got out first. Again, this was so Vin wouldn't run. Even if he didn't care a great deal for Ariel, he wouldn't have left her behind.

"Where to?" Vin asked as they kept walking down the hall. Vin felt the gun in his back and he heard Ariel's muffled cry from behind him. His body tingled with alarm.

"Just keep walking," The shooter mumbled.

Vin walked the long corridor, past neatly adorned cubicles with computer screens that were dark and poster boards marked with 3 X 5 cards hanging on the inside cubicle wall. He followed the hallway into an office with one desk to the side. There was an oak door in front of him with the name Barry Hannigan written on a plaque.

Vin opened the door, per the shooter's instructions and walked in. A man similar in features to Boss Hog from Dukes of Hazzard stood in front of the window looking out over the city. He smiled when the others entered the room and the second shooter closed the door.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked, in his charcoal gray suit and matching tie.

"Sure," Vin said, candidly. "You're Barry Hannigan or that's what your name plaque said."

Barry let out a belly laugh and directed Vin and Ariel to a seat. Barry turned slightly toward Ariel. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Greenfeld. I'm sorry you had to get mixed up in this business."

Vin glanced at Ariel who was stone faced and then he looked at Barry. "Just what did you get her mixed up in, Mr. Hannigan? Why did you have Victoria Adams killed?"

Barry left the front of his desk and returned to his chair where he could be seen as the big man on campus. "Victoria had worked her way up in the company since she began working for us a few years ago. She handled legal cases that weren't all cut and dry and she was good at it. I brought her in to work with a client of ours and she refused after learning who the client was."

"Who was the client?" Vin asked.

"Marshall Tuttle."

Ariel let out a loud breath, similar to a sound made after being punched in the stomach. Barry smiled at her. "I see Miss Greenfeld knows who Marshall Tuttle is and you haven't lived here long either. You see, Mr. Tanner, Marshall Tuttle is a businessman that doesn't like 'no' for answer. He has his fingers in a lot of pies worldwide and one of them was in Victoria's line of expertise. The night Victoria was killed, she had just told Mr. Tuttle she wouldn't help him get more involved in a certain business venture that would have made her his sole attorney. Mr. Tuttle was afraid she would go to the police, but she had an accident before that could happen."

"An accident, no doubt, created by Mr. Tuttle."

"Unfortunately, yes. Mr. Tuttle likes to keep his business just between him and his lawyers. He pays handsomely for that right."

"And Mr. Adams?" Ariel asked.

Barry made a 'tsk' sound with his tongue. "When Mr. Adams came looking around for answers to his wife's death, Mr. Tuttle was afraid his wife had time to say something to her husband. There was only one thing Mr. Tuttle could have done to deal with Mr. Adams and his silence. We weren't aware he had hired a private investigator until you were identified after your shooting."

Vin touched his side through his shirt. "Thank you for that, by the way."

Barry Hannigan smirked.

"What are you going to do to us?" Ariel asked.

Barry Hannigan shrugged his shoulders. "Kill you, of course."

Vin stood up, "Now, wait just a minute. Ariel, had nothing. . ."

"Vin!" Vin stopped talking at the urgency in Ariel's voice and turned to see his shooter holding a gun at Ariel's head. The shooter was smiling at him through the hole in his mask. Vin sat down.

"It will all be handled very diplomatically, Mr. Tanner." With that said, Barry Hannigan stood. Vin's shooter pulled Ariel up and the other grabbed Vin. They walked out to the hallway again. "You'll be taken to a bad part of town and killed. When the police find you, it will look like you were shot in a mugging."

Ariel and Vin were loaded back into the van and driven away. Vin pumped Ariel's hand inside his in reassurance and then closed his eyes. He prayed quietly that the others were right behind him and had heard everything.

Buck watched the black van pull out of the parking garage of Hannigan and Associates law firm. Checking his watch, he noted they had been in there forty-five minutes. He counted two cars ahead of him and then pulled out into the busy street. While waiting in traffic, he put his phone on speaker.

"It's me," Chris said.

"They just left Barry Hannigan and associates and headed south. The bug worked perfectly. Hannigan is going to have them killed and set up to look like a mugging gone wrong. Is it all set up?"

"Yeah," Chris said on his end. "All we need is an address."

"I'll holler when I get one," Buck said and turned off his phone.

He maneuvered around a car trying to get in front of him and continued the tail on Vin and Ariel.


	10. Chapter 10

The shooter's kept the black curtain open so Vin could see into the night sky through the window. Every once in a while he would see a street light that wouldn't give off much light to see where they were. All he could do was sit beside Ariel and pray that Buck was still behind them.

Ariel was staying quiet. Vin put his arm around her and kissed her temple. "It's going to be all right," He whispered into her ear.

Ariel shoved the mop of red hair that had fallen out of her ponytail back behind her ear and gave him a smile. "I trust you, Vin." She grabbed his shirt in her fist, gently pulling him forward and she placed a kiss on his lips. "Is this the wrong time to tell you I think I'm falling in love with you."

Vin's heart felt like it grew three sizes and he kissed Ariel back. "There is never a wrong time to tell someone you love them, sweetheart," He whispered back. "Nothing's going to happen to you, Ariel. I promise."

The van stopped with a lurch that sent Ariel's elbow jabbing into Vin's injured side. He let out a yelp that caused Ariel to throw herself away from him. "I'm sorry," She cried out.

Vin winced at the pain. "It's okay," He said through clenched teeth. "I'm okay."

Ariel put her hand to his cheek. "You're four shades of white and sweating like a horse. You're not all right. How badly did I hurt you?" She asked.

The van door opened before Vin could lie to her and say he wasn't hurt, but he could feel the warmth of his blood where something had happened to the stitches. Ariel was pulled out first and Vin helped himself out. He kept his arm against his side, breathing as regularly as he could.

"Wow! Nice place you brought us too. When do they roll out the welcome mat?" Vin asked, taking in his surroundings. The streets were absent of people, even for early evening. Adjusting his eyes to the lack of light, Vin saw the broken down buildings and alleyways.

"This isn't the part of town people like to congregate in," The second shooter said and smiled at Ariel.

Vin's arm felt wet from holding it against his side and his side burned with intensity. He fought back the urge to pass out. He needed to stay alert for Ariel's sake.

The shooters walked them through the streets to a deserted alley. It smelled like urine and week old trash.

"Empty your pockets and give me your wallet." Vin's shooter said.

Vin wouldn't dare let his arm drift from his side so he used his left hand to get his wallet out of his pocket. He wasn't wearing any jewelry. While he was doing that, he watched Ariel take off her ring and earrings.

"What about your purse?" The second shooter asked, nudging Ariel with his gun.

"I didn't bring a purse with me," She stated. Ariel held out her hand with her ring and earrings in it. "You've been with me most of the night. Did you ever see me carrying a purse?"

Her tone was belligerent. Vin had to smile at his red headed girl. She had a temper.

"Ya know, you could let us go right now and no one would be the wiser. Ariel and I could disappear and Hannigan would never have to know," Vin said, wasting time. "The fear of death is a really good motivator to get someone to leave town. What do you say, boys?"

Vin's shooter smirked through his black facemask. "I think I would rather shoot you and end this relentless talking. Say goodnight, Mr. Tanner."

Vin grabbed Ariel's hand. "Goodnight," He shouted and dropped to the ground with Ariel beside him. The gunfire started immediately. Despite the pain of rummaging on the concrete, Vin wormed his way as close to Ariel as he could get to move his body over hers as protection. They had made it this far and he wasn't losing her over a stray bullet.

He heard the unmistakable thump of bodies hitting the ground and seconds later, bright lights illuminated the darkness.

"Hey!" Buck called to them. Vin heard his shoes hit the gravel and concrete as he neared them. "Everyone okay?"

Someone else helped Vin up while Buck helped Ariel. He dusted gravel out of her red hair. "I'm fine, but I think Vin's hurt."

Buck, Chris, and Ezra turned to their friend. Vin saw red and blue lights flash before his eyes and they dimmed considerably with every breath he took.

"Cops are here," He stated, before passing out.

A strong smell wafted up his nostrils and had him coughing for air.

"He's awake," A woman said and raised the head of the gurney Vin was lying on. He opened his eyes to see Ariel, standing beside him while the others made a half circle around the gurney.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You fell flat on your face," Ezra teased. "Really, Mr. Tanner, is that anyway to act around a lady."

Vin tried to get up, but Chris held him down. "You're going to the hospital, Vin, and get stitched back up. Medics say you broke four stitches."

"I did," Ariel spoke, sheepishly. "I hit him with my elbow. Unintentionally, of course."

"Of course," The others chorused in tandem.

"What about tweedle dee and tweedle dumb," Vin asked, referring to the shooters.

"They're headed to the hospital with gunshot wounds and then to the police station. The police were on standby, along with us. All we needed was Buck's directions. We all arrived seconds after the two of you were led into the alley. It's over, Vin."

"We have to get Hannigan," Vin said, successfully sitting up. "I want Hannigan to see the dead come back to life right in front of him."

"But you need a hospital," Ariel scolded him.

Vin put his bloody hand against her cheek. "Let's go see Hannigan and then I'll go to the hospital. Deal?"

Ariel looked at Chris, who nodded, and then back to Vin. She let her shoulders drop in an exaggerated motion. "Deal."

"Good." Vin winced as he slid off the gurney. "Now, get me off this thing."

The last thing Barry Hannigan expected as he readied to leave the office to go home was to see Vin Tanner and Ariel Greenfeld walk into his office. They weren't alone, however. Three troopers stood behind them.

"You're—You're dead," Hannigan blustered.

"Rumors of our death have been greatly exaggerated, Mr. Hannigan." Vin took a seat in an empty chair across from Hannigan's desk. "Did anyone ever tell you that even for a lawyer, you talk to much? Not only do we have the two shooters that shot me and kidnapped us, but we have your confession on tape on the deaths of Victoria and Brock Adams. Even if the tape is found inadmissible, the shooter's testimony won't be."

Hannigan went from pale to red in a matter of seconds. "You were searched. You couldn't have been wearing a wire!"

Vin glanced up at Ariel and she pulled her ponytail scrunchie out of her hair. "My hair accessory was bugged," Ariel explained. "Your men didn't think to check it."

"This will never hold up in court!" A trooper came around Hannigan and handcuffed his hands. "You'll never make this stick."

"We'll see about that," Vin said and with Ariel's help stood up.

Ariel put her arm around Vin and walked out with him, supporting as much of his weight as she could. "Now, will you let us take you to the hospital?"

Vin winced in pain as they took the next elevator after the troopers. "If you promise you'll never leave my side."

Ariel leaned up and kissed his cheek, being careful not to touch his side. "I promise," She said, before Vin caught her in another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Ariel was humming. The soft tune floated through his brain waking up his body, causing him to open his eyes. Everything was blurry for only a few seconds before objects began coming in clearly. Ariel's smile was one of those things that became clear to him.

"Hi," She said softly, rubbing his forehead. The action felt good because it numbed the headache he had. "He's awake," She told someone.

"It's about time. One more day and I was going to start planning the funeral," The southern drawl told Vin it was Ezra that made the joke. At least, he hoped it was a joke.

He started to speak and felt the dryness of his throat. Ariel put something cool to his lips and he sucked on it. The dryness went away and the coolness invaded his lips and throat. "How long?"

"A day," Ariel told him. The surgeon that stitched you up the first time, cleaned your wound and stitched you up again." She frowned. "He wasn't happy with us leaving the hospital the first time. He said if you take off again he's going to forget his Hippocratic oath and let you bleed to death." Then she smiled. "He said it with a grin of his face so I don't think he was serious." She hesitated. "At least, I don't think he was."

"So, it wasn't a dream."

"Doesn't even classify as bad nightmare," Ezra said coming into Vin's line of vision, which was squarely on Ariel's beaming face. Ezra squeezed Ariel's shoulder. "I'm going to get the others from the cafeteria."

With his eyes, Vin followed Ezra out and then turned back to Ariel when Ezra had closed the door. "Are you all right?" He asked, squeezing her hand.

"I'm good." She swiped at the wetness under her eyes. "You're awake so I'm better."

"Come here," Vin said and pulled her to him as gently as he could. Ariel kissed his lips and held her cheek against his. "I love you," Vin whispered into her ear.

Ariel pulled back and stared at him. Her eyes wide. Vin was about to say it again when the door opened. Chris and Buck followed Ezra in. "Well, It's about time, Vin."

"Shut-up, Buck," Vin said with a grin. "How much trouble are we in?"

Chris sat on the edge of the bed. "Tweedle dee and Tweedle dumb sang like canaries so Hannigan will be going away for life. I talked to the hospital and the police. You'll have to foot the bill for the first and second surgeries and the scrubs Ariel stole and give the police a full statement in the morning about Hannigan. I was under the impression you're going to hate them when they're through with you tomorrow. Other than that, you and Ariel are both good."

"Good." Vin looked over at Ariel. "I'll take full blame for everything. If they try to go after Ariel for anything, they go through me first."

Chris touched Vin's shoulder. "Take it easy, Vin. You and Ariel are in the clear. Doc says you'll be in here for a few more days and then you can go home." He glanced at Ariel. "I think we're going to take Ariel up on that offer of her house for tonight. If either of you need us, tonight, just call."

"I will," Ariel said. When they walked out, Vin scooted over as gently as he could, biting his lip to keep back the pain. He patted the bed beside him. Ariel slipped in beside him and snuggled up to his good side. "We could get in trouble for this, ya know. If a nurse comes in. . ."

Ariel was cut off by Vin's lips on hers. When he broke the kiss, he whispered into her mouth, "I love you, Ariel. Now go to sleep."

Vin closed his eyes and relaxed only when he saw her do the same.

FOUR DAYS LATER

Vin stood with Ariel outside of the boarding gate for his plane home. Ariel had insisted on coming with him. They sat in the airport for two hours before his flight was called to be boarded. Ariel held her breath as Vin picked up his carry-on and hung it over his good side. She handed him his boarding pass.

"I'll see you in a few weeks," He said, remembering the promise she made to come up and see him on her weekend off. "We'll have one weekend to do nothing but talk and watch movies and talk some more." He ran his finger down her soft cheek and kissed her pink lips. "I love you, Ariel. I don't expect anything from you nor will I ask you for anything above what you are willing to give me. Right now, just having you in front of me is enough."

Ariel couldn't speak because of the emotion balling up in her throat. She would end up crying all the way home. She grabbed his finger in her hand and kissed the tip of it. Boarding for his flight was called a second time. Vin kissed her again quickly and got in line. As his turn came up and he handed the flight attendant his boarding pass, Ariel saw their time together flash before her eyes. She knew she could love again, because Vin loved her. He didn't want to sleep with her urgently, he didn't want to marry her, he just wanted to be with her. He just wanted. . .to. . .be. . .with. . .her.

"Don't!" Ariel heard herself cry out. Vin stopped. So did several other people. "Don't," Ariel said again, quieter this time. Vin turned and she caught the smile on his face. He moved out of line so the others could move along and despite the warnings of the flight attendants headed back for Ariel.

When he was inches from her, he asked, "What did you say?"

Now that the moment was here, Ariel could only stutter. "I-I was wondering what would happen if you didn't go back to Virginia right away. If you stayed here. . .with me. . .I mean," She blushed. "What would the other say?"

"I don't care," Vin said. He dropped his bag, gathered her in his arms and kissed her.


End file.
